


Morning Person

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Established Relationship, Multi, POV First Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: Early morning Fraser





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "awake" at [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com).

Since childhood, I have always been what Ray—and Ray—would call a “morning person.”  Getting out of bed in the morning has never presented the challenge to me that many others complain of.  Furthermore, I am blessed with a constitution that requires only five or six hours of sleep per night.  
  
I never realized that I suffered from insomnia until my sleepless nights suddenly became far less frequent.  
  
I wake to the first rays of dawn falling on my face.  By standing at the window and craning my neck, I can make out a slice of pale, rose-tinged sky beyond the neighboring buildings, presaging an all-too-rare clear spring day in Chicago.  An excellent day to take Diefenbaker for a long run in the park.  But there will be plenty of time for that later.  
  
Now, this moment, I make my quiet, barefoot way into the second bedroom where Ray Kowalski sprawls, facedown and tangled in the bedclothes, snoring faintly.  His blinds are drawn, but enough light seeps through the open door behind me to let me make out the line of his shoulderblade, the tousled mess of his hair, the sweet curve of his ear.  
  
I move as carefully as I can, but the bed still dips under my weight as I stretch out beside him.  He grunts, snuffles, and rolls into my arms, still dead to the world.  I whisper a kiss into his hair.  
  
It will be some time before he makes his way into consciousness and I can coax him to join me on a foray into Ray Vecchio’s bedroom.  Longer still before he and Ray are fully prepared to greet the day.  But that’s quite all right.  I’m not in a hurry.  We have a whole morning ahead of us.


End file.
